Hope Larson
Hope Raue Larson (born September 17, 1982) is an American cartoonist who primarily creates young adult graphic novels and is best known for her graphic novel adaptation of Madeleine L'Engle's science fiction novel A Wrinkle in Time. Life & Career Larson was born in September 1982 and grew up in Asheville, North Carolina, and attended Carolina Day School. Upon graduation from Carolina Day School, she matriculated at Rochester Institute of Technology. She later transferred to the School of the Art Institute of Chicago, where she graduated with a BFA in 2004.Glenn, Anne Fitten. "Graphic Insight", Mountain Xpress. Accessed 19 Sept 2017. While Larson was still in college, Scott McCloud took an interest in her illustrations, encouraging her to create comics. Soon after, she was invited to the webcomics anthology site Girlamatic and produced her first professional comic, a web serial entitled I Was There & Just Returned.McAlpin, Gordon. "The Hope Larson Interview, Comic Book Galaxy. Accessed 20 Sept 2006. Afterwards, Larson concentrated on a number of small, hand-made minicomics, combining her interests in comics, screenprinting, and bookmaking. After college, she moved to Toronto with her then-husband, Canadian cartoonist Bryan Lee O'Malley; over the years they moved to Halifax, Nova Scotia and Asheville, North Carolina, before settling in California in 2010.Smith, Zack.Hope Larson on Chiggers and More (archive.li), Newsarama. Archived 12 Dec 2012. Accessed 19 Sept 2017. She contributed to comics anthologies Flight, True Porn 2, and You Ain't No Dancer, while working on a web-serialized graphic novel, Salamander Dream. This eventually became her first full-length book, published by AdHouse Books in September 2005; she moved to Oni Press for her second graphic novel, Gray Horses (released March 2006). In 2006, Larson signed a two-book contract with New York publishing house Simon & Schuster. The first book under this deal, Chiggers (released June 18, 2008, under the Atheneum Books Ginee Seo imprint), is a graphic novel for the middle grade (ages 9-12) audience about "nerdy teenaged girls" who meet at summer camp.MacDonald, Heidi. "Hope Larson Signs Two-book Deal with S&S" (archive.org), Publishers Weekly. Archived 18 Jun 2006. Also in 2006, Larson launched her own publishing imprint, Tulip Tree Press. She has released several minicomics and prints through the Tulip Tree website; the only book released under the Tulip Tree name was House of Sugar, an award-winning collection of Rebecca Kraatz's comic strip, released in November 2006.Wolk, Douglas. "Fans Look for Books at MoCCA 2006" (archive.org), Publishers Weekly. Archived 30 Dec 2006. She and O'Malley divorced in 2014.Lee, Adrian. "Scott Pilgrim grows up", Maclean's. Published 18 Jul 2014. Accessed 28 Aug 2014. In March 2016, it was announced she would be the new writer for DC Comics's new Batgirl series, a run that saw the character go on back packing trip through China on a voyage of self-discovery. In June 2016 and 2017, the Four Points duology (titled Compass South and Knife's Edge), written by Larson with art by Rebecca Mock, was published by Macmillan Press's Square Fish and FSG Books for Young Readers imprints."Series: Four Points", Macmillan. Accessed 19 Sept 2017. She has also worked as a letterer on such books as Chynna Clugston's Blue Monday: Painted Moon. In addition to comics, Larson has worked as a freelance illustrator for various clients, including the New York Times. Awards & Recognition Larson was nominated for the 2006 Kim Yale Award for Best New Female Talent, and won the 2006 Ignatz Award in the category Promising New Talent."2006 Ignatz Award Recipients", Small Press Expo. Accessed 19 Sept 2017. In 2007, Larson won the Eisner Award for Special Recognition (formerly known as "Talent Deserving of Wider Recognition").MacDonald, Heidi. "2007 Eisner Award Winners" (archive.is), Comics Beat. Archived 13 Jul 2012. In 2013, she won the Eisner Award for Best Publication for Teens for her adaptation of A Wrinkle in Time."Eisner Award Recipients 2010-Present", Comic-Con International: San Diego. Accessed 19 Sept 2017. Rebecca Kraatz's House of Sugar, Larson's first publishing venture, won the 2007 Doug Wright Award for Best Emerging Talent."Artists honoured for comics hailing nostalgia, everyday life", CBC.ca. Published 18 Aug 2007. Accessed 19 Sept 2017. Partial Bibliography Mainstream comic book work *''Batgirl'', DC Comics, 2016-present, with Rafael Albuquerque Graphic novels *''Salamander Dream''. AdHouse Books, 2005 *''Gray Horses''. Oni Press, 2006 *''Chiggers''. Atheneum Books, 2008 *''Mercury''. Atheneum Books, 2010 *''A Wrinkle in Time''. Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2012 *''Who is AC'', with Tintin Pantoja. Atheneum Books, 2013 *''Four Points'' series, with Rebecca Mock **''Compass South'', Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2017 **''Knife's Edge'', Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2017 Selected short stories and minicomics * "Sex Rainbow," March 2004 (originally printed as a deck of cards) * "Compound Eye," April 2004 * "Weather Vain," August 2004 (originally printed in Flight Vol. 2) * "Mud," February 2005 (originally printed in You Ain't No Dancer #1) * "Little House in the Big Woods," August 2006 (originally printed in the New York Times) * "When I Was A Slut," March 2006 (published in Project: Romantic) * "Henry and Elizabeth," July 2007 (printed in the New York Times, and later expanded to a minicomic) External links *Tulip Tree Press, Larson's publishing imprint *Hope Larson on hinah exhibitions *"Thinking in Comics: A Roundtable on the Present and Future of the Graphic Novel in Gulf Coast: A Journal of Literature and Fine Arts Sources Category:Cartoonists Category:Writers Category:Publishers Category:American creators Category:1982 Births